Stuck in The Moment
by Crystal Sakuras
Summary: I'll think about all the conflicts later because right now I'm still stuck in the moment with you and we'll enjoy every moment of this moment together. Songfic


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice or the song Stuck in the Moment and etc

**Author's Note:** I was just surfin' the net when I came across this song and the song was awesome and I don't know why but when I heard it, this story for Gakuen Alice just suddenly popped up like "BOOM" and I just had to write the story. By the way this Story is all in **Natsume's POV **so imagine him the one singing this or somethin' and well, hope you all like it ^_^

_***STUCK IN THE MOMENT***_

_**With you,  
>With you,<br>I wish we had another time,  
>I wish we had another place...<strong>_

_**Now Romeo & Juliet,  
>bet they never felt the way we felt,<br>Bonnie & Clyde,  
>Never had the hide like,<br>We do,  
>We do...<strong>_

"Almost there" I said as I jumped from branch to branch and tree to tree in the middle school division in Gakuen Alice.

I just came home from a mission and I'm now headed to my Special Star room, and although I am quite injured, I'd rather stay inside my room and endure all the pain rather stay in one of those hospital beds with all of those wires attached to me

"Finally" I said as I reached my window

And as I came in through my window, I saw _**her**_sitting on one of my chairs with her head lying down on my bed, I could tell that she's been waiting here for me all afternoon till night since I went from my mission, that she fell asleep from waiting

I saw her slowly lift up her head and her eyes slowly flutter open to reveal her stunning hazel eyes, our eyes lock and I felt like I could drown in those beautiful orbs forever

Mikan Sakura, the girl that has stolen the great Natsume Hyuuga's cold stone heart_****_

_**You and I both know it can't work,  
>It's all fun and games,<br>'til someone gets hurt,  
>And I don't,<br>I won't let that be you...**_

But I would never tell her about my love for her because I know that if I did and if maybe we did end up together that I would only end up hurting her

_**Now you don't wanna let go,  
>And I don't wanna let you know,<br>that there might be something real between us too, who knew?  
>Now we don't wanna fall but,<br>We're tripping in our hearts and it's reckless and clumsy,  
>'cause I know you can't love me<strong>_

Mikan's eyes were suddenly filled with worry and panic as she saw the wounds in my body

"Natsume, what happened ? We should get you to the hospital" said Mikan in panic

"I'm fine, Polka" I replied, my voice tired and hoarse, she then grabbed my arm and led me to my bed and made me lay there as she took the first aid kit that she knew was hidden in my left drawer and made her way back to me

"Well if you don't want to go to the hospital Natsume then at least let me treat your wounds" she said

"Fine Polka dots" I said too tired to argue, she then grabbed some cotton and alcohol from the box and placed it on my wounds. I then flinched because of the sudden pain of the alcohol, I could tell that she noticed and saw me flinch

"Does it hurt?" she asked me worriedly

"It's fine" I said, she continued to treat my wounds and she did it as gently as she possibly could. I love the way her skin felt on mine, I admit that I do love her but as much as I do, I can't be with her._**  
><strong>_

_**I wish we had another time,  
>I wish we had another place,<br>But everything we have is stuck in the moment,  
>And there's nothing my heart can't do (Can't Do),<br>To fight with time and space 'cause,  
>I'm still stuck in the moment with you...<strong>_

We looked at each other at the exact same time and our eyes were suddenly locked and both of us were drowning into each other's orbs.

I turned away and broke the contact first and she then resumed to treating my wounds.

I looked away because I know that even if I love her more than life itself, We can never be together_****_

_**Like Adam & Eve,  
>Tragedy was a destiny,<br>Like Sunny & Cher,  
>I don't care,<br>I got you baby...**_

_**See we both,  
>Fightin' every inch of our fiber,<br>'cause in a way,  
>It's gonna end right but,<br>We are both too foolish to stop...**_

Our love was meant to be a tragedy because I know that my alice was slowly draining away my life so I'd rather not let her know about my love than to let her get hurt when I'm gone

But even if I keep pushing her away to protect her from the darkness I'm in, you still stay by my side

I'm not the only one who fell for you but there are many people that you captured the hearts of: including your fanboys, which I would definitely love to burn, and what more is that you made my best friend also fall for you

I think that my bestfriend would be better for you than me because I know that, he too, truly loves you and that he will take care of you.

But as much as I want to, I just can't stop myself from still loving you_****_

_**Now you don't wanna let go,  
>And i don't wanna let you know,<br>that there might be something real between us two, who knew?  
>And we don't wanna fall but,<br>We're tripping in our hearts and it's reckless and clumsy,  
>And i know you can't love me <strong>_

At the start, we were enemies at first and second sight but as time passed, I saw all your courage, strength, determination, stubbornness all your selflessness

I saw you and watched you as you grew from a childish little girl into a more mature one, and my love for you just grew more and more each passing day but I know that you'll never love someone like me_****_

_**I wish we had another time,  
>I wish we had another place,<br>But everything we have is stuck in the moment,  
>And there's nothing my heart can't do (Can't Do),<br>To fight with time and space 'cause,  
>I'm still stuck in the moment with you...<strong>_

I tried to stop myself from falling but apparently I can't stop my heart from beating for you and only you

I wish we never had any of these alices so that we could be live normally like all the other people out there, I always thought about how lucky all those people are for not having dreadful alices such as mine

But I'd rather choose to live with a cursed alice like this than to live a normal life without meeting you at all _****_

_**See like,  
>Just because this cold cold world saying we can't be,<br>Baby, we both have the right to disagree,  
>And i ain't with it,<br>And i don't wanna be so old and grey,  
>Reminiscing 'bout these better days,<br>But convince just telling us to let go,  
>So we'll never know...<strong>_

It's like the whole world is against us being together, but I'll still love you even if you don't return it

Mikan Sakura, I Natsume Hyuuga Have fallen deeply in love with you but...

"I love You" said Mikan so suddenly breaking my train of thoughts and that to say that I was startled and shocked would be a huge understatement

"We can never be together" I said instead of saying that I loved her as well and I looked away from her

"I don't care Natsume, all I know is that I love you and I want to know... if you love me back? She replied to me with sincerity in her voice.

I was forced to look at her and I saw all the love that filled her eyes

"I love you too" I found myself saying without realizing

_**I wish we had another time,  
>I wish we had another place,<br>'cause everything we did,  
>And everything we have is stuck in the moment,<strong>_

I was shocked and I could tell that she was shocked as well but I quickly said

"But like I said, it's impossible for us to ever be together" I said but sadness filled my voice

"Yes we can be together Natsume" she said with a warm smile on her face

"Hard yes, but it's not impossible and I'd rather enjoy my time with you and get hurt than wait for you to die without you knowing my feelings" she said and I gave her one of my rarest smiles and the particular smile that is meant for her and for her only_****_

I grabbed her chin and slowly closed the space between us and we kissed gentle at first, but was soon filled with longing and passion

And we were now just "Stuck in the Moment" as we enjoy every moment of this moment_****_

_**I wish we had another time,  
>I wish we had another place,<br>But everything we have is stuck in the moment,  
>And there's nothing my heart can't do,<br>(Nothing my heart can't do),  
>To fight with time and space 'cause,<br>I'm still stuck in the moment with you**_

**End**

**Yua-chii: **Hope you all enjoy it, thanks for reading and and I would appreciate it if you reviewed.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


End file.
